The prevention and removal of stains on carpeting and other fabrics is a major concern. However, one particular stain, turmeric, such as in mustard, has been found to be extremely difficult both to prevent and remove, particularly from nylon and wool. Available treatments for providing stain resistance and spill repellency do not protect adequately from such stains. The difficulty experienced in the prevention and removal of mustard stains is well documented, for instance, Internet pages intended for advice to consumers from companies engaged in carpet cleaning and carpet-cleaning products may be cited.
At http://www.webopages.com/plush/mustard.html, Plush Carpet Cleaning (a carpet cleaning company in Utah) provides a "Do-it-yourself Spot Removal Guide", and, in the entry for mustard stains, suggests, extensive soaking with detergent solutions and cautious bleaching, but concludes, "Mustard stains are practically impossible to remove from some synthetic materials." At http://www.fabriclink.com/carpet/untreatable.html sponsored by Wear-Dated fibers from Solutia (formerly Monsanto) mustard with turmeric is listed among stains "that cannot be removed", since such stains have permanently altered the carpet's color. The advice concludes "Most likely the only solution is to insert carpet from a closet, or some other area into the area where the spot is cut out." At http://www.marsons.com/spspt.html, Marsons (a carpet cleaning company) provides a spot cleaning guide, including for mustard: "Because it contains a disperse dye, mustard is very difficult to totally remove if not impossible!"
Elsewhere, in "Today's Chemist" (February 2000, p. 112), the opinion of Pat Slavin, Manager of Consumer Report's Textile Testing Laboratory (Yonkers N.Y.) is reported. Slavin was quoted therein as saying a procedure for removing mustard stains from clothing was to wash the fabric with soap and water followed by placement of the fabric in sunlight to fade the stain. Such a process is impractical for carpeting in many instances, for example if the stain is on a large or fitted carpet. Various cleaning agents (including peroxide) for removing carpet stains have been described in the patent literature. However, mustard is not discussed specifically, nor is any combination cleaning with light reported.
Clearly there is a need for a better method for the removal of turmeric stains, such as mustard stains, that can be used on carpets and other fabrics. The present invention provides such a process.